Some Things Never Change
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: Zaraki X Yachiru  No bashing only conversation  No matter how old Yachiru gets or how much she grows Yachiru will still be the same and Zaraki is sure of it.  Oneshot never going beyound that


Read then Reweiw please

I do not own bleach

* * *

"Where is she!?" Zaraki was annoyed. He hadn't seen Yachiru for hours and no one else had either. He was ready to tear apart all of Soul Soceity to find his pink haired ... fukutaichou. "Yachiru!!" he yelled.

Just then Ikkaku and Yumichika ran up to him. "TAICHOU!!" they yelled running to his side. They were panting trying to catch their breath, "What?!" Kenpachi yelled annoyed.

"Ya ...Ya ...Yach ...Yachiru is...at the infermory," Ikkaku managed to get out catching his breath. When he went to look up at his taichou's face, Zaraki was gone.

Zaraki bursted into the 4th squad infermory, "Yachiru!!" he yelled and this caused the 4th squad members to look up from what they were doing to stare at him like he was insane and some afraid because after all he was Zaraki someone who thought all 4th division members were weak and weren't true shinigami because all they could do was heal and were pointless in any fighting situation, only when it came to the end of the battle were they of any use.

"Ken-chan!!!"A muffled cry came from a private room near by.He bursted open the door to see,Yachiru laying on a bed,Unohana the 4th squad taichou,and Koutestu her fukutaichou. Yachiru's blood and torn shinigami clothes laid in a pile and she was covered by a white blanket.

"Yachiru what happened?!"Zaraki yelled annoyed.

"Calm down, Zaraki-taichou." Unohana said. "There's no need to get over angry." she spoke calmly, which at this point didn't help Zaraki one bit. He was pissed, someone hurt his Yachiru and they were gonna pay. "It was a swarm of hollows, they entered and attacked us. Do not worry, they were all killed and Yachiru will live. There is nothing to worry about or to get angry about." Unohana said returning to mending the 11th division fukutaichou's wounds.

Zaraki stood in the back corner watching them, mainly Yachiru. _'Never again will something like this happen. I blame myself.'_ Zaraki thought as he watched Yachiru boredly watch the ceiling as she sat still to get treated. Once her wounds were treat Yachiru got banged then a new uniform. She slipped it on carefully as to not bother her wounds. She finished the task with some help from Koutestu. Then she looked at Zaraki.

"Ken-chan" she said seeing he was in thought confused her. It was rare for Zaraki Kenpachi to space out.

Zaraki looked down and scooped her up with one armholding as to not bother her wounds. "never again" he mumbled before setting off to go to the 11th division.

----------10 years later-----------

Yachiru was still the small child she always was. No bankai, just brute force and amazing speed. She didn't care to do anything other division members did for training unless it was strength. She had no skill in kudo at all.

Zaraki hadn't changed at all in apperance through the year, but in strength it's easy to say he has a lot.

Yet again another day Zaraki was forced to go looking for the pink haired fukutaichou. "Yachiru!!!!!" he yelled. "She better not be playing any games with me." he mumbled annoyed under his breath.

"Zaraki-taichou!!!!" A yelled came and he regonized the voices, Ikkaku and Yumichika. He turned his head to see them running up.

"What you two? I'm busy." He said in his normal don't-bother-me tone.

"But taichou it's Yachiru," Yumichika started.

"What about Yachiru?" His said his voice cold and deadly releasing a greater amount of reaitsu to scare his closer subordinates.

"She's in the 4th division." Ikkaku said before gulping down the lump in his throat as Zaraki speed off.

_'Again! It happened again!!!! She never goes to the 4th division unless for injury!!!! I just hope this time I might be able to kill it. But how could anything get Yachiru? I made sure to train her so she wouldn't be able to get much more than a scratch when she was surrounded by one-hundred hollows.'_ Zaraki's mind raced with questions as he ran full force to the 4th division.

Once he bragged into the 4th division it was the same as last time exsept this time when he opened the door to the room. Who he saw on the table was Yachiru, pink hair, same eyes, just a different body.

"A menos snuck into Soul Society and attacked her."Unohana spoke snapping Zaraki out of his lastest thoughts.

"Ken-chan"Yachiru said and Zaraki looked over and he noiced more changes in Yachiru, her hair was long, around her chest the blanket went up instead of flat, and she was taller, but it was definatly Yachiru.

"Also,the menos attacks had other effects as you can see. It made her older. In the human world, she would probably be at the age of 19." Unohana said and then stood, "We'll leave you, for now" she said and went around Zaraki to the leaving with her fukutaichou following behind willingly shut the door behind her.

"Ken-chan?"Yachiru said sitting up and it should she had a medium sized chest,but banages were over it,so he could see anything else.

"Yeah,"he asked pulling up a chair next to her bed and sitting on it.

"Do you think I'm ugly now?"Yachiru asked.

Zaraki smirked,"Your fine Yachiru,your as cute as always"he said.**_ 'Wait cute?!'_** His cheeks burned up and turned a light pink color and he looked away. "Get dressed and we'll leave" he mumbled standing from the chair and walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

He waited awhile until Yachiru came out with a shingami kimono that covered her top half then her stoumach showed,then her pants.She jumps on my back and puts her arms around my neck."Let's go Ken-chan!!"she yells happily.

Zaraki smirks and thinks, _'Some things will never change'_ as he carries his pink haired fukutaichou back to the 11th squad base. _' No matter how old she gets she's still going to be the playful little Yachiru. Just now I have to kill any guy that tried to touch her.'_ he thought before giving a sigh at how hard that's gonna be. And wondering if Yachiru would even know why.

* * *

Kind of a ZarakiXYachiru because I adore the pairing. Ok now no bashing the pairing, but if you don't like it then tell me your preverance on who you think should be with Yachiru and Zaraki because all the other pairing I've seen don't make sence to me or are only for smut purposes.


End file.
